justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Footloose
For the Just Dance Kids 2014 routine, see Footloose (Just Dance Kids 2014). ( ) |artist = (Top Culture) |tvfilm = |year = 1984 |difficulty = Medium Easy (Kids Mode) |effort = Intense Low (Kids Mode) |nogm = 3 (Both) |dg = (Classic) (Kids Mode) |mode = Solo |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode |pc = to to (Classic) (Kids Mode) |gc = (Classic) (Arrows) (Classic) (Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) (Arrows) |lc = (Classic) (Kids Mode) |pictos = 118 (Classic) 63 (Kids Mode) |nowc = DoB: Footloose Foot_Loose Main: Footloose (Classic) FootlooseKids (Kids Mode) |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsais (Classic) |perf = Tonbee Cattaruzza (Classic) |from = film }} "Footloose" by (covered by Top Culture in-game) is featured on , , and . It is also featured in Kids Mode. The song was also planned to appear on but was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:Footloose_on_broadway_proof.png Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a man with short black hair, who resembles an office employee. At the beginning, he wears a turquoise business suit with a pink shirt, a black tie, and black shoes. After the first verse, the suit disappears and he is wearing a pink collared shirt with a black tie, a yellow and black watch and turquoise shorts, as well as black and yellow polka dot socks with black garters. After the second verse, the coach switches to a pink tank top and the tie is wrapped around the coach's head like a bandanna. Kids Mode The dancer is a prehistoric man with dreads. He has a necklace made out of fangs. His whole outfit is made out of light maroon fur. He has leg warmers that are made out of the same material as his outfit. He has a blue and black stripped sash that goes from his left shoulder and covers his hips. Background Classic The background resembles an office space with several identical dancers wearing pink and turquoise suits dancing on the desks along with the coach. The background flashes magenta and yellow with the beat. During the pre-chorus, the background changes to a wall of yellow sticky notes that change to blue and white then flash blue, orange, and white. The notes change back to yellow then flash as before going back to the office background. In the bridge, the background changes to 4 finance line graphs which increase and decrease in length to the beat of the song as the background dancers can be seen dancing on the line graphs before the bridge ends and bring all the dancers back to the office. Kids Mode The background is a jungle that is full of dinosaurs. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Swing both arms outward followed by shaking both hands while leaning left to right. Gold Moves 2 and 3: 'Pose with left arm straight out and right arm out at a 45° angle. Footloose gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 FootlooseGoldMoveA2018gif.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Footloose gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 FootlooseGoldMoveB2018gif.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Kids Mode There are 3 '''Gold Moves in the Kids Mode routine: Gold Move 1: Throw your right arm up and give a kick with your right leg. Gold Move 2: Put your arms up bent 90°, as if you were flexing your muscles. Gold Move 3: Put your left arm in front of your face and your right arm stretched out while facing the right. FootlooseKIDS gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Footloosekids gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game FootlooseKIDS gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Footloosekids gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game FootlooseKIDS gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Footloosekids gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: Classic *Fitness *Solo * *The Epic 80s *Happy Vibes * *A Night at the Movies *Old But Gold 80s *All Songs F-J Kids Mode *Kids Corner *All Songs F-J Trivia General *The cover is about 50 seconds shorter than the original song. *The lyric "Now take a hold of your soul" has been changed to "Now take a hold of your phone" in the cover. *'' '' is the second cover performed by Marc Martel, after Last Christmas. *On the American YouTube channel, the artist was not credited for the preview. *The teaser video for is a reference to one of the song's two music videos, which features a lot of shoes and feet. Classic *The previews and the song s appearance in the second tracklist video use different audio. **The preview uses the original version by Kenny Loggins but the second tracklist video uses the supposed cover by Top Culture. ***This was finally fixed when the preview video was reuploaded onto s official YouTube channel with the Top Culture cover. ****A similar problem occurred in the Autodance for What Is Love, where the original version by Haddaway is used instead of the Ultraclub 90 cover. ****The same thing previously happened to Only You (And You Alone). *In the preview, an error can be seen in the pictograms.https://media.giphy.com/media/5HtFIo01Y2XXW/giphy.gif *By comparing the preview and the final gameplay together, it can be seen that more moves are counted in the latter. *An early version of the routine can be seen in a showreel, where the background is simpler and placeholder pictograms are used. *'' '' is one of the songs selected for the digital qualifications of Just Dance World Cup/2019. Kids Mode *The can be heard at the end of the routine. **This makes (Kids) the second song to use the Wilhelm scream, the first being Never Gonna Give You Up. *'' '' (Kids) is the second routine where the dancer gets scared by something at the end after I Will Survive. *The routine does not fully highlight the last lyric. *The routine is shortened where the second half of the bridge and the final chorus are cut out. *On , the audio of this version can still be heard at the end when it is supposed to cut out. **This also happens with the Kids Mode version of Waka Waka (This Time for Africa). *A sticker of the song's triceratops can be unlocked by dancing to Taki Taki (Caveman Version) three times. Gallery Game Files Footloose.jpg|'' '' Footloosekids cover generic.png|'' '' (Kids) Footloosekids_cover_phone_kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids, Kids Mode) Footloose cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Footloosekids cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Kids) Footloose_Albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Footloosekids cover albumbkg.png| album background (Kids) footloose_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) footloosekids_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Kids) Footloose map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Footloosekids map bkg.png| map background (Kids) Footloose cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Footloose_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) FootlooseKids_BC.jpg| cover (Kids) FootlooseKids_Cover_1024.png| cover (Kids) Footloose p1 ava.png|C3 s avatar (Classic) Footloosekids p1 ava.png|Avatar (Kids) Footloose pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Footloosekids pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Kids) In-Game Screenshots Footloose jd2018 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Footloose jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Footloose jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Footloosekids_jd2018_menu.png|Kids Version in the menu Footloosekids_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Kids) Footloosekids_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids) footloosekids jd2018 kids menu.JPG|Kids Version in the menu (Kids Mode) Footloosekids_jd2018_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Footloosekids_jd2018_kids_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Footloosekids_jd2018_kids_score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Footloose_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' in the menu Footloose_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Footloose_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Footloosekids_jdnow_menu.png|Kids Version in the menu Footloosekids_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids) Footloosekids_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Kids) Footloose_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' in the menu Footloose_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Footloose_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Behind the Scenes Screenshot_128.png|Behind the Scenes 1 S124e21.png|Behind the Scenes 2 Screenshot_130.png|Behind the Scenes 3 Promotional Images Footloose teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/892419042501431296 Top Culture-FOOTLOOSE 300242.jpg FOOTLOOSE 300579.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Classic) Jd-happyholidays_switch_bundle-2017-header-v1_315512.jpg|The Classic routine used in a Christmas layout Footloosekids pixielandkids jdnow notifcation.jpg| notification for the Kids Mode (along with Pixie Land) Beta Elements Footloose_beta.png|Beta version Others Footloose_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Classic - UK) Footloose_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Classic - US) Footloose_kidsmode_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Kids Mode - US) FootlooseReusedChoreoK2014.gif|Reused move from the version Videos Official Music Videos Kenny Loggins - Footloose Footloose - Kenny Loggins Footloose (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Footloose - Gameplay Teaser (US) Footloose (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Classic Just Dance 2018 Footloose 5 stars Just Dance Now - Footloose - 5 Stars PC Gameplay Just Dance 2019 gameplay - Footloose - Kenny Loggins Kids Mode Footloose (Kids Mode) - Top Culture - Just Dance 2018 Footloose (Kids) - Just Dance 2018 (8th-Gen) Just Dance Now - Footloose 4 stars Footloose (Kids) - Just Dance 2019 Footloose (Kids) - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Extractions Footloose - Just Dance 2018 Extraction Footloose - Just Dance Now Extraction Behind the Scenes Footloose + John Wayne + Kissing Strangers - Behind the Scenes (US) References Site Navigation es:Footloose Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Top Culture Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Shortened Songs Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Postponed Songs Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette